Paano ba Manligaw si Ryoma Echizen?
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: Have you ever thought kung paano manligaw si ryoma echizen? Sa paano kayang paraan nya mapapasagot ang babaeng tinatangi ng puso nya? Paano nga ba? IJUANDER paano ba manligaw si Ryoma Echizen in Filipino way? RYOSAKU.-unfinished- sinuing gustong mag adopt?


**TITLE: **Paano ba MANLIGAW ang isang RYOMA ECHIZEN?

**SUMMARY: ** Have you ever thought kung paano manligaw si ryoma echizen? Sa paano kayang paraan nya mapapasagot ang babaeng tinatangi ng puso nya? Paano nga ba? IJUANDER paano ba manligaw si Ryoma Echizen in Filipino way? RYOSAKU.

**DISCLAIMER: **Hindi ko po pag aari ang PRINCE OF TENNIS ito po ay orihinal na likha ni TAKESHI KONOMI-SAN

Vvvdarkangelvvv: hello minna-san! Pasensya na kung ngayon lang muli ako susulat! Sana magustuhan nyo ito. Ito ay tumatalakay kung paano nanligaw si Ryoma Echizen in Filipino way. Paano kasi napansin ko na sa lahat ng nabasa ko RyoSaku its either sila na agad or may something something na pero di naman nanligaw. Di ko naman sila masisisi. Pero kasi nadala ako dun sa una kong ryosaku fic which is lumalabas na cheap si Sakuno dun. Kaya eto babawi ako. Sana magustuhan nyo!

**WARNING: SO MUCH OOC'ness **

_**Chapter One: **_

"Meow"

"Meow… meow….meow"

"Hmmm ano ba karupin inaantok pa ako."sabi ni Ryoma na halayang ayaw pang bumangon. Biglang tumalon si karupin sa ulunan ni Ryoma at inugoy ang ulo ultimo tao talaga na nang gigising.

"meow… meow…..meow….."

"karupin… ang kulit … mo…" wala paring epekto ang ginawa ni karupin sa kanya..

*tok *tok*tok

"Ryoma ..anak… gising na… baka malate ka pa sa morning practice mo" sabi ng tao sa labas. Si Rinko Echizen ang mother ni Ryoma.

"Pero mommy inaantok pa ako…Five more minutes please" sagot ni Ryoma. Sa boses palang nito makikita na inaantok pa talaga ito.

"Meow…..meow….meow..meow…meow.."lalo pang nag ingay si karupin. At dahil maingay ito eh tuluyan ng nagising ang diwa ni Ryoma. Binuksan na ni Rinko ang pintol.

"Ryoma bumangon ka na. Pati si karupin ginigising ka na" sabi ni Rinko at binuksan ang bintana upang pumasok ang sikat ng araw. Kaso

" Mommy tignan nyo nga wala pang araw… alas tres palang ata eh!" protesta ni Ryoma habang naka upo sa kama at kinukusot ang mata.

" Anak 5:45 na ala sais pa ang praktis nyo diba bilisan mo na maligo ka na tapos kumain ng almusal"

"opo" sagot ni ryoma at sinunod na ang utos ng ina.

Eksaktong ala-sais kinse eh nasa school na si Ryoma. Alos otso pa ang klase nila ngunit dahil sa may tennis practice pa siya eh dpat lang na mas maaga siya. Cut off time nila ay 6:30 kaya ma ituturi na maaga sya.

"oi echizen maaga ka yata ngayon?" sabi ni Momoshiro. Isa sa mga makukulit nyang sempai at maituturi naring best friend dahil sa mga kalokohang pinag samahan nila. (^^- take note ang time line nga pala natin eh 3rd quarter of the school year na so means madami na ang nanyare. Wala na rin nga palang tournament ditto kasi…..fanfic ko to eh-^^)

"yo ochibi ohayo! Himala at di ka late ngayon?" sabi ni Eiji sempai rin nya. Ito ang pinaka makulit sa lahat at araw araw eh inahihirapan sya dahil

"eiji-senpai d-di…..a-ako…maka-h-hinga" sabi ni ryoma na namumutla na dahil sa nauubusan na sya ng hangin dahil yakap ng senpai nya

"nya! Ano ka ba naman niyayakap lang kita eh!"

"kung yakap yong maituturi eh parang gusto mo na akong paslangin eh" reklamo ni ryoma

"hmp!"

*clap *clap*clap

"ASSEMBLE" sigaw ng coach nila na si Sumire Ryuzaki on her right is the team vice captain Oishi and on her left is the team captain Tezuka

"cheers!" bati ng buong tennis club (^^_ewan ko kung bakit ganoon yung bati nila_^^)

"hindi porke tapos na ang National eh pa easy easy na lang tayo. Dapat mas lalo pa tayong mag sikap para next year tayo parin ang champion" sabi ng kanilang coach

"so for today ang gagawin natin ang mas mahirap na training lao ng sa mga juniors and freshmen dahil kayo ang susunod na regulars ng tennis club" dagdag pa ni vice captain oishi.

" Itong mga remaining na araw natin for school lang ilalaan natin sa pag papalakas sa inyo. Itratraning pa kayo lalo at dito naming I babase kung sino-sino ang may potential na maging captain at regulars maliwanag ba?" sabi ni Tezuka.

"hai!"

"ngayon mag simula na tayo. Regulars 20 laps and non-regulars 25 laps now!"

At sabay sabay na nag takbuhan ang mga members ng tennis club. Alam kasi nila na kung sinuman ang mahuli o sumuko ay may karampatang parusa. Mean while sa kabilang dako naman ng eskwelahan.

"bilisan mo sakuno baka wala na tayong abutan sa practice nila!" sigaw ng babaeng naka 2 ponytails habang hinihila ang bestfriend nyang naka trintas ang mahabang buhok

"tomo-chan wala naman silang masyadong gagawin nyan kasi tapos na ang nationals siguro ay nag meeting lang sia o kaya ay tumatakbo" sabi nito

"pero sakuno kahit na! Dapat eh suportahan parin natin si Ryoma-sama! Bilisan mo na kasi! "Sabi nito

"oo ayan na…"

At nakarating na nga sila sa tennis court. Pero imbes na I cheer ni Sakuno si Ryoma ay lumapit it okay Tezuka.

"Nya! Ochibi yung girlfriend mo nandito na!uiiii sisigla na sya nan! May inspiration na!" sabi ni eiji habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Ryoma

"senpai wala akong girlfiend!"

"pero eiji-senpai parang hindi naman si Ryoma ang pinuntahan eh! Tignan mo!" turo ni Momoshiro kina Tezuka at Sakuno. Napalingon naman ditto sina Ryoma at Eiji

'_bakit sila mag ka usap?_ 'Bulong ni Ryoma sa sarili nya. _'tch ano namang paki ko'_ sabay talikod sa nakikita nya.

"may 56.77% na hindi na gugustuhan ni Ryoma ang nakikita nya" sabi ng isang lalakeng nakasalamin na may hawak ng green na notebook.

"naa…. Malaking porsyento yon diba Inui" sabi naman ng isang grapong lalake na laging nakangiti habang pinag mamasdan ang nag uusap.

"tama ka Fuji at 10% nito ay mai uugnay sa selos" dagdag ni inui

"Ano naman paki ko sa mga yan!" sabi ni Ryoma na parang walang pakiaalam. Parang lang!

"nya! Ochibi nag seselos ka! Bilis bilisan mo kasi baka maunahan ka!" sabi ni eiji

"oo nga Echizen ligawan mo na kasi! Bahala ka matinik pa man din si Captain sa mga chicks!" dagdag ni Momo

"Senpai-taichi tigilan nyo nga ako!"padabog na sabi ni Ryoma, masasabi sa boses nya na naiirita na sya. Kaya lumabas sya ng court.

"oi Ochibi san ka pupunta!?" tanong ni eiji

"ponta" at nawala na sa paningin nila si Ryoma

"Eiji Senpai parang napikon natin si Echizen ah?" tanong ni Momo sa senpai nito

"may 68.5% na naapektuha si Ryoma sa mga pinag sasabi nyo" sabi ni Inui

"nya! Ibig sabihin may gusto si Ryoma kay Sakuno?" excited na sabi ni Eiji

" Possilble" sabi naman ng tensai

"ah! Young love young love!"

"Pero ano kayang pinag uusapan nila Captain at Sakuno?" tanong ni Momo

"hmm…. Ngayon ko lang silang nakitang mag kausap. At mukhang may Masaya silang pinag uusapan. Kasi ngayong ko lang nakitang nakipag usap ng matagal si Captain sa babae eh." Sagot ni Eiji sa tanong ni Momo.

" ayon sa obserbasyon ko eh may 87% na regular silang nag uusap kasi di sila nag kakailangan."

"saa… I see. Halata nga sa mukha ni Tezuka." At lahat sila ay napatingin sa facial expressing ng kanilang Captain

"si Captain Tezuka …naka….NGITI!"sabay sabi nina Momo at Eiji.

Sadako paroon naman

"_tche ano bang paki ko kung nag uusap sila! Who cares"_

"_nag punta ba sya para kausapin si Captain?"_

"_natalo ko na yon! Bakit sya pa ang dapat kausapin! "_

"nakaka bad trip naman!" usal ni Ryoma at nag lakad na papunta sa tennis court.

Nang bumalik sya sa tennis court ay napa daan sya na dalawa na patuloy paring nag uusap. Ayaw mang maki usyoso ni Ryoma eh narinig na din nya ang pag uusap ng dalwa

"sige kuya Tezuka…. Sa Saturday po ulit! Una na po ako" masayang sabi ni Sakuno

"sige ingat ka. Sa Saturday ulit" masiglang sabi ni Tezuka. Ibang iba ang tono nya ng sabihin nya ito.

"_anong meron sa Saturday? May date sila?"_ sa isip isp ni Ryoma ng marinig ang usapan. Kahit na naiinis na sya at gustong gustong na nyang maki usyoso eh wala syang magawa. Sino ba sya!

"Assemble! Mamayang hapon wala sanang mag aabsent o malalte sa practice maliwanag?" sigaw ng coach nila.

"yes ma'am"

"that's enough for today! DISMISS"

"sakuno san ka ba nag punta! Halos di mu tuloy na pag cheer si Ryoma-sama."reklamo ni Tomoka

"a..e.. may kinausap lang ako. Dibale may hapon pa naman diba? Promise mamayang hapon sasamahan kitang mag cheer."

"sige sabi mo yan ha!"

"oo promise.. tara tomo-chan pasok na tayo. Baka malate pa tayo." Sabi ni sakuno

"ay oo nga pala may assignment ka na ba sa Mathematics.?" Tanong ni tomoka habang nag lalakad papunta sa building nila

"tomo-chan! Kokopya ka na naman?"

"hehehehe sige na saku-chan! Please…" pag mamaka awa ni tomoka na nag pu-puppy eyes na

"may magagawa pa ba ako?"

"YAY!"

Sa tennis club room naman. Habang nag aayos ng gamit ang mga regulars ay hindi parin maalis sa isipan nila Momoshiro at Eiji ang mga natunghayan nila kanina. Mula ng nag usap sina Sakuno at Tezuka hanggang sa ma badtrip nila si Ryoma

"sige na momo-chan itanung mo na!" pangungulit ni Eiji

"pero Eiji-senpai.. natatakot ako!" bulong naman nito

"itanong mo na" pabulong na sagot ni eiji

"ano bang problema nyong dalawa? Bakit kanina pa kayo nag kukulitan?" sabi ni oishi sa kanila

"ano kasi oishi ah eh… wala .. wala.. wag mo kaming alalahanin okay lng kami.." sabi ni Eij habang may sweat drops ang mukha

"naaa… Tezuka bakit mo nga pala kausap si Sakuno kanina?" mukhang nakuha agad ng tensai ang pinag uusapan nina eiji kaya sya naang nag lakas loob na mag tanong.

"Wala naman." Toneless na sagot ni Tezuka

"pero 98% ng pinag uusapan nyo eh parang nag eenjoy kayo" sabi ni data man Inui

"Nakikinig ba kayo sa usapan ng may usapan?" mejo irita/nakakatakot/istriktong sabi ni Tezuka

"ah eh Captain hindi naman sa ganoon…." Sabi ni Eiji

"so nakikinig nga kayo?"

"ah eh hindi Captain sa Facial expression mula " sagot ni Momo

Sa isang banda naman ang pinaka maliit sa grupo eh nananahimik sa sulok

"_kung hindi mahalaga bakit ayaw sabihin"_

"isarado nyo ang clubroom pag lumabas kayo." Balik sa pagiging toneless ang boses ng Captain

"Hai!" chorus na sagot ng mga regulars.

Pag kalabas ni Tezuka sa tennis clubroom. Hindi maiwasan ng mga regulars na pagkwentuhan si Tezuka.

"ne.. ano kaya yung pinag uusapan nila Sakuno at Captain Tezuka?" tanong ni Eiji sa mga kasamahan

"hmmm….. Ewan. Wala akong ideya eh" sabi ni Momoshiro

"Pero mukahang mahalaga yung pina uusapan nila kasi tumatango pa si Sakuno eh" dagdag ni Kawamura

"ano ba guys masama yung pinag uusapan ang ibang tao sa likod nila" suway sa kanila ng mother hen na si Oishi

"Nyah! Pero Oishi di ka ba interesado kung ano yung pinag usapan nila?"tanong ni Eiji

"Pero maniwala kayo di naman importante yung pinag usapan nila. At isa pa di tayo dapat maki alam sa kanila"

"naaa…. Oishi parang alam mo ata ang pinag usapan nila ha." Sabi ni Fuji with the evil smile

"ahh ehhhh peroo…. Di nan mahalaga yon manilawala ka—

Biglang tumayo si Echizen sa kina uupuan nya at di sinasadyang natumba ang racket na nasa tabi nya kaya lumikha ito ng ingay na naka pukaw sa atensyon ng mga kasama.

"Bakit Echizen may problema ba?" tanong ni Momo

"kayo ang may problema. Wag kasi kayong maki alam sa may date ng may date." Sabi nito sabay labas ng labas ng pintuan. Halata ang pag ka badtrip nito kasi lumikha ng malakas na tunog ang pintuaan.

"ano kayang nangyari kay echizen." Sabi ni momo pero walang sumagot dahil ang lahat ng atensyon ng kasama ay nakay oishi

"Oishi sige na ikwento mo na sa amin!" dinumot sya ng mga kasama at wala syang magawa dahil bakas sa mga mukha nila na kapag hindi sya nag salita ay may mangyayaring di maganda sa kanya. Nakalabas na kasi ang bagong Juice ni Inui

"o sige na I kwekwento ko na …." Nung na I kwento na lahat ni Oishi sa kanila ay naliwanagan na din sila

" so nung saktong sinabi ni Sakuno na sa sabado sila mag kikita ni Captain ay saktong Dumaan si Ryoma sa kanila?" tanong ni Momo

"oo ganon na nga"

"ahhh kaya pala ganoon ka badtrip ang Bunsoy natin." Sabi ni Eiji

"akala nya mag dadate sina Tezuka at Sakuno. Tsk tsk tsk kawawang bata." Dagdag pa ni Fuji

"ano kayang gagawin ni Ochibi nyan" sabi ni eiji

.continue.-

**hai minna! sana mag review kayo **

**promise mag uupdate ako pag atleast tatlo na ang nag review...**


End file.
